Yu-Gi-Oh! (Regular Show Version)
by Monkeybotduelist
Summary: The Crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Regular Show into a fan fiction series. Yugi-Mordecai, Joey-Rigby, Tea-Margret, Seto Kaiba-Benson Marin.
1. Exodia Beatrix

Monkey54- This a crossover series of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Regular Show. I do not own either of them but I also want to say that there are some fake cards in this crossover.

Announcer: Long ago, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. These shadow games erupted until a great pharaoh that looked like a blue jay ended the war an locked the great cards away. Until a 16 year old boy named Mordecai found a millennium puzzle with a hidden power.

**Let us keep going**

**Walking arm in arm**

**While counting the disappearing dreams**

**Exhausted, I finally found my friends**

**That road you're familiar with**

**Lately you've been getting lost on it**

**From the darkness**

**Another me is born!**

**Dry shouts pierce my broken heart**

**I want to see your world**

**Come along with me**

**The answer that no one can find is inside me**

**The key to the tactics**

**Make it! Fly at higher game!**

* * *

Episode 1: Exodia Beatrix!

* * *

(Coffee Shop)

Mordecai: Hey Rigby it's your move!

Rigby: I know! I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ATK/1400 DEF/1200

Rigby: I activate it's effect which means monsters with 1900 or more ATK points can not destroy my monster.

Mordecai: *Grins*

Rigby: I end my turn! What ya going to do loseacai!?

Mordecai: I activate my trap card! Skull Drain! I have to pay 1000 life points to activate this card but your monster's effect is negated!

Rigby: Oh no!

Mordecai - 600

Rigby - 500

Mordecai: Blackwing - Abrolhos the Megaquake! Attack!

Blackwing - Abrolhos the Megaquake ATK/2600 DEF/1800

*Blackwing ATM attacks Celtic Guardian and makes Rigby's lifepoints go to zero.

Sids: Ha! Looks like you lost Rigby.

Rigby: Hey I am new to this game.

Margret: Well he did beat you.

Mordecai: Hey do you guys know my Uncle has a really rare card?

Rigby: Yeah let's check it out.

Benson: *Listens to their conversation* Hmm a rare card? Interesting.

(Game Shop)

Mordecai: Hey gramps can we see your rare card?

Mordecai's Grandpa: Here it is the VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon. *Shows them the card*

Rigby: Wow that card is awesome! Can I have it!?

Mordecai's Grandpa: I'm sorry but a really good friend gave me this card.

Rigby: Really?

Mordecai: Yeah Rigby.

Benson: *Walks in* I came here to see your rare card.

Mordecai's Grandpa: You mean the VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon?

Benson: Yes. *Opens a Case* I will give you a million dollar supply of duel monsters cards.

Mordecai, Sids and Rigby: *Gasp*

Mordecai's Grandpa: No.

Mordecai, Sids and Rigby: *Gasp*

Mordecai's Grandpa: I am sorry but this card means a lot to me.

Benson: *Growls* Fine. But you will regret that!

Rigby: Dang I hate that guy. What's his problem?!

Mordecai: I don't know but we shouldn't really care.

Margret: Why don't we go to the park to find a place to duel.

Sids: I guess so.

(Later)

Mordecai: *Walks in the game shop* Grandpa! Grandpa where are you!?

Rigby: *Walks to the phone* Hey Mordo you got some voicemail!

Mordecai: *Dials the voicemail number*

Benson: *On Voicemail* Hi Mordecai. If you are listening I am dueling your grandpa for his rare card. If you want to save him visit Marin Corp.

*Voicemail ends*

Mordecai: Guys we need to go to Marin Corp.

Margret: Okay.

Rigby: Let's do this!

(Marin Corp.)

Benson: Nice to see you Mordecai. Here is your suckish grandpa.

Guard: *Throws Mordecai's Grandpa to the ground*

Mordecai: Grandpa! *Runs to his grandpa*

Rigby: What the heck man!

Margret: You should be ashamed for yourself!

Sids: Yeah!

Benson: I did what I could and now for this. *Tears the VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon*

Mordecai: *Growls* That's it! You may duel my grandpa but you can't tear his card and get away with it! I challenge you to a duel!

Benson: It's your funeral. I accept.

Mordecai's Grandpa: Mordecai give me your deck.

Mordecai: Okay. *Gives him the deck*

Mordecai's Grandpa: *Adds 6 cards and gives the deck back* You must use this deck to defeat Benson.

Mordecai: Okay I will. Guys help grandpa go to the hospital.

Rigby: I'll stay here with you!

Benson: Let's start shall we.

(Duel Dorm)

Benson: You ready?

Mordecai: Yes.

*Mordecai's millennium puzzle activates and he transforms into his Egyptian self*

Yami Mordecai: It's time to duel Benson!

*They draw 5 cards and 2000 life points appear on the dueling stadium*

Yami Mordecai: Okay I will go first! *Draws a card* _What is this? Right Leg of the Forbidden One. Interesting. _I set down one card in defense mode!

*A card appears in defense mode*

Yami Mordecai: I set down one card and end my turn!

Benson: Then it is my turn! *Draws a card* I summon my Twin Barrel Dragon!

*A Twin Barrel Dragon appears on the field*

Twin Barrel Dragon - Attribute/Dark, LV/4, ATK/1700, DEF/200, Type/Machine/Effect: When this card is Summoned: Target 1 card your opponent controls; toss a coin twice, and if the result is 2 heads, destroy it.

Benson: Now my Dragon attack his monster!

*Naturia Rosewhip appears on the field*

Naturia Rosewhip - Attribute/Earth, LV/3, ATK/400, DEF/1700, Type/Plant/Tuner: Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell or Trap Card per turn.

Benson: Who cares because I activate my monster's effect! *Flips a coin 2 times and it lands on heads twice*

Yami Mordecai: Not so fast Benson! I activate the trap Skull Drain!

Skull Drain - Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated).

Mordecai - 2000 - 1000 = 1000

Yami Mordecai: Now the effects of all the monsters on the field are negated. But my monster doesn't have an effect.

Benson: Damn you Mordecai! I set one card down and end my turn.

Yami Mordecai-1000, Cards in Hand: 4, Cards Face Down: 1, Monsters on Field: 1: Naturia Rosewhip - ATK/400, DEF/1700

Benson-2000, Cards in Hand: 4, Cards Face Down: 1, Monsters on Field 1: Twin Barrel Dragon - ATK/1700, DEF/200

Yami Mordecai: *Draws a card* I activate the card Exodia Returns!

Exodia Returns - Send all 5 Exodia Cards to your hand.

Benson: No! That card was banned a long time ago!

Yami Mordecai: Well to bad! Arise! Exodia Beatrix!

*A blue version of Exodia appears on the field*

Benson: *Looks in awe* No!

Yami Mordecai: Exodia Beatrix! Obliterate!

Benson: NO!

*Benson's Life points reach 0*

Yami Mordecai: Sorry Benson but you lost! *Mindcrushes Benson*

Benson: *Falls to the floor*

Benjie: Big brother no!

Rigby: *Runs to Mordecai* That was awesome man! You kicked his butt!

Mordecai: Yeah I did. But I hope my Grandpa is alright.

(Hospital)

Mordecai's Grandpa: *Wakes Up* Mordecai won.

**Call my name**

**Someone's calling voice**

**Is the deep sadness of the darkness**

**Your white face**

**Is the light reaching me**

**Darkness or light as long as I don't know**

**Will this love be delayed 'till I know?**

**We spend all day**

**Waiting for tomorrow to come**

**Tomorrow even if you are broken**

**I won't run away from here**

**I'll heal your tired body**

**And make you smile!**

Monkey54 - Yes Benjie and Sids are my characters. Sids is a monkey with a red shirt and blue jeans while Benjie is a gumball machine with a blue cap. I will also like it if someone will make a abriged series of my crossover. Also for TCI fans Season 2 of TCI is starting today. Review for the next chapter to happen!


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey54- This a crossover series of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Regular Show. I do not own either of them but I also want to say that there are some fake cards in this crossover.

Yami Mordecai: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! (Regular Show Version)

Mordecai: *Growls* That's it! You may duel my grandpa but you can't tear his card and get away with it! I challenge you to a duel!

Benson: It's your funeral. I accept.

Yami Mordecai: *Draws a card* I activate the card Exodia Returns!

Benson: No! That card was banned a long time ago!

Yami Mordecai: Exodia Beatrix! Obliterate!

Mordecai's Grandpa: *Wakes Up* Mordecai won.

**Let us keep going**

**Walking arm in arm**

**While counting the disappearing dreams**

**Exhausted, I finally found my friends**

**That road you're familiar with**

**Lately you've been getting lost on it**

**From the darkness**

**Another me is born!**

**Dry shouts pierce my broken heart**

**I want to see your world**

**Come along with me**

**The answer that no one can find is inside me**

**The key to the tactics**

**Make it! Fly at higher game!**

* * *

Episode 2: Millennium Eye!

* * *

(Maellard Castle)

Guard 1: Mr. Maellard! Benson Marin has been defeated by Mordecai Quintel!

?: Interesting.

(Coffee Shop)

Rigby: I tribute Achacha Archer to summon Laval Lancelord!

*Achacha Archer disappears and Laval Lancelord appears*

Laval Lancelord - Attribute/Fire, LV/6, ATK/2100, DEF/200, Type/Warrior/Effect: You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If you do, during the End Phase: Send it to the Graveyard. When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of your banished FIRE monsters; add that target to your hand.

Rigby: Attack her Naturia Guardian!

Naturia Guardian - Attribute/Earth, LV/4, ATK/1600, DEF/400, Type/Plant/Effect: When your opponent Normal Summons a monster, this card gains 300 ATK until the End Phase.

Margret: I activate my Naturia Guardian's effect! It now has 1900 Attack points!

Naturia Guardian - Attribute/Earth, LV/4, ATK/1900, DEF/400, Type/Plant/Effect: When your opponent Normal Summons a monster, this card gains 300 ATK until the End Phase.

Margret: So now I lose 200 life points!

Rigby - 300

Margret - 800-200=600

Rigby: I end my turn.

Margret: *Draws a card and grins* I return my Naturia Rosewhip to my hand only to special summon Fallen Angel of Roses!

Fallen Angel of Roses - Attribute/Earth, LV/7, ATK/2400, DEF/1300, Type/Plant/Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by returning 1 face-up Plant-Type monster you control to the hand, except "Fallen Angel of Roses". If you do, banish this card when it leaves the field.

Rigby: No!

Margret: Yes! Attack Laval Lancelord!

Rigby - 300-300=0

Margret - 600

Mordecai: Alright! Awesome duel you guys!

Sids: Yeah Rigby lost to a girl!

Rigby: Shut Up! *Punches Sids*

Sids: Ha ha ha!

Margret: I heard that your grandpa is coming home today.

Sids: Yeah what happened to that Marin guy?

Mordecai: I don't really understand what happened to him. He just fell down.

Rigby: Well serves him right. Oh yeah I can't wait for the regional finals!

Mordecai: Yeah let's go.

(Game Shop)

Rigby: Wow so many battles and it is down to these two.

Announcer: *On the TV* Muscle Man and High Five Ghost! One of them will win!

Mordecai: Yeah these two duelist really worked hard in the tournament.

Sids: I can't wait for who wins!

Muscle Man: *On the TV* Now Pandaborg attack his life points directly!

Pandaborg - Attribute/Water, Level/4, ATK/1700, DEF/1400, Type/Psychic/Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Psychic-Type monster from your Deck.

*Pandaborg attacks High Five Ghost's life points*

High Five Ghost: *On the TV* I can't believe I lost!

Pops: *On the TV* Congrats Mitch.

Sids: Who is that?

Mordecai: That is Pops Mallard the creator of duel monsters.

Rigby: Really!? Cool.

Muscle Man: *On the TV* Do you know who else wins duel tournaments?!

Pops: *On the TV* Who?

Muscle Man: *On the TV* MY MOM!

Pops: *On the TV* Well here is your trophy.

Muscle Man: *On the TV* Whoo hooo!

Sids: *Turns of the TV* Man what a duel.

Margret: Yeah it was really good.

Mordecai's Grandpa: *Walks in* Mordecai I got a package for you.

Mordecai: Cool what is it? *Opens the package*

Sids: It's a VCR tape.

Mordecai: *Injects the tape* Hey lock it's Pops Mallard!

Pops: Hello Mordecai. Let's start shall we. *Freezes everyone except for Mordecai with his millennium eye*

Mordecai: What is going on?

Pops: A duel of course. If you are chicken.

Mordecai: But how can I duel you on a TV!?

Pops: My millennium eye allows me to do that. Anyway let's start our duel.

Mordecai: *Turns into Egyptian self*

Yami Mordecai: It's time to duel Mallard!

Pops: Please call me Pops.

*They draw 5 cards each*

Pops: We will each have 4000 life points. You first.

Yami Mordecai: Good. *Draws a card* I summon Nettles in attack mode!

Nettles - Attribute/Earth, LV/2, ATK/1200, DEF/400, Type/Plant/Tuner: If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 face-up Plant-Type monster you control instead.

Pops: *Grins*

Yami Mordecai: I also activate the Spell Card Sword of Deep Seated!

Sword of Deep Seated - Attribute/Spell, A Monster Card equipped with this card increase its ATK and DEF by 500 points. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, place it on top of your Deck.

Nettles - Attribute/Earth, LV/2, ATK/1700, DEF/400, Type/Plant/Tuner: If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 face-up Plant-Type monster you control instead.

Yami Mordecai: I set one card down and end my turn!

Pops: *Draws a card* I summon Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles in Attack mode.

Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles - Attribute/Earth, LV/4, ATK/1800, DEF/1200, Type/Dragon/Effect: You can discard this card AND 1 Dragon-Type or EARTH monster; Special Summon 1 "Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders" from your Deck. It cannot attack this turn. You can only use the effect of "Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles" once per turn.

Yami Mordecai: You have a Redox!?

Pops: No. I don't need it. Now my monster attacks yours.

Yami Mordecai - 3900

Pops: I end my turn.

Yami Mordecai - 3900, Cards in hand: 3, Cards Face Down: 1, Monsters on Field: 0, Cards in Graveyard: 1

Pops - 4000, Cards in hand 5, Cards Face Down: 0, Monsters on Field: 1, Cards in Graveyard: 0

Yami Mordecai: _He may not have any spell or traps. _*Draws a card*

Pops: *Grins*

Yami Mordecai: I summon Winged Sage Falcos in attack mode!

Winged Sage Falcos - Attribute/Wind, LV/4, ATK/1700, DEF/1200, Type/Winged Beast/Effect: You can return your opponent's face-up Attack Position monster that is sent to the Graveyard by this monster as a result of battle to the top of your opponent's Deck.

Yami Mordecai: I also activate a spell you know! Card Sword of Deep Seated!

Winged Sage Falcos - Attribute/Wind, LV/4, ATK/2200, DEF/1200, Type/Winged Beast/Effect: You can return your opponent's face-up Attack Position monster that is sent to the Graveyard by this monster as a result of battle to the top of your opponent's Deck.

Yami Mordecai: Now I attack your monster!

Pops - 3600

Yami Mordecai: I end my turn.

Pops: Good. *Draws a card* I set a card in defense mode and end my turn.

Yami Mordecai - 3900, Cards in hand: 2, Cards Face Down: 1, Monsters on Field: 1, Cards in Graveyard: 1

Pops - 3600, Cards in hand 5, Cards Face Down: 0, Monsters on Field: 1, Cards in Graveyard: 1

Yami Mordecai: *Draws a card* I summon Blue Winged Crow in ATK mode!

Blue Winged Crow - Attribute/Wind, LV/4, ATK/1600, DEF/1200, Type/Winged Beast: With hair shaped like a crown and a body encased in bluish white flames, this bird is a formidable sight.

Yami Mordecai: Blue Winged Crow! Attack his face down monster!

Enchanting Mermaid - Attribute/Water, LV/3, ATK/1200, DEF/900, Type/Fish: A beautiful mermaid that lures voyagers to a watery death.

Yami Mordecai: Now Winged Sage Falcos! Attack his life points!

Pops - 3600-2200=1400

Yami Mordecai: I end my turn.

Pops: *Draws a card and grins* I activate the spell card Polymerization!

Polymerization - Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.

Pops: I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin!

Dark Paladin - Attribute/Dark, LV/8, ATK/2900, DEF/2400, Type/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect: "Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard.

Pops: I also activate Lucky Iron Axe!

Lucky Iron Axe - Attribute/Spell: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by a card effect that your opponent controls, draw 1 card.

Dark Paladin - Attribute/Dark, LV/8, ATK/3400, DEF/2400, Type/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect: "Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard.

Yami Mordecai: I activate my face down card Skill Drain!

Skill Drain - Attribute/Spell: Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated).

Yami Mordecai - 3900-1000=2900

Pops: I also activate Graceful Dice!

Graceful Dice - Attribute/Spell: Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters you currently control gain ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100, until the End Phase.

Pops: 6!

Dark Paladin - Attribute/Dark, LV/8, ATK/4000, DEF/2400, Type/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect: "Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard.

Pops: Attack his Blue Winged Crow!

Yami Mordecai - 2900-2400=500

Pops: I end my turn.

Yami Mordecai - 3900, Cards in hand: 2, Cards Face Down: 0, Monsters on Field: 1, Cards in Graveyard: 2

Pops - 4000, Cards in hand 1, Cards Face Down: 0, Monsters on Field: 1, Cards in Graveyard: 4

Yami Mordecai: *Draws a card* _No I don't have any monsters! _I set my monster to defense mode and end my turn!

Pops: *Draws a card* I activate the card Stop Defense!

Stop Defense - Attribute/Spell: Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position. If the card is face-down flip it face-up. If the card has a flip effect, it is activated immediately.

Mordecai: No!

Pops: Let's end this Dark Paladin!

*Mordecai's life points drop to zero*

Pops: You lost and now your grandfather's soul is mine.

Mordecai: NO!

Mordecai's Grandpa: *On the TV* Mordecai...

Pops: If you want him back join the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.

Mordecai: I will.

Pops: Good. *Disappears on the TV*

Rigby: What happened!?

Mordecai: I lost.

**Call my name**

**Someone's calling voice**

**Is the deep sadness of the darkness**

**Your white face**

**Is the light reaching me**

**Darkness or light as long as I don't know**

**Will this love be delayed 'till I know?**

**We spend all day**

**Waiting for tomorrow to come**

**Tomorrow even if you are broken**

**I won't run away from here**

**I'll heal your tired body**

**And make you smile!**

Monkey54 - Hi everyone! Please keep reviewing for more episodes!


End file.
